


Parallels

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Poofing, amethyst and peridot on the verge of...something, something entirely new hihihi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: The Crystal Gems are prone to risking their lives for the person they love. They should probably consider a less hazardous romantic gesture.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> an old amedot drabble i found lying around in my drafts. hope you enjoy & constructive criticism is v much appreciated!!

****Amethyst doesn't know how it happened.

One second, she's got her whip around the dark blue tentacle of an octopus-like gem creature that they’re fighting on the beach. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at the monster's gaping maw, filled with razor-sharp fangs that glint ominously.

The next, she's lying on her side on the sand, the wind knocked out of her chest.

She scrambles to get up and find out what hit her when  _it hits her_ : the unmistakable sound of a scream and a blinding flash of light fill her senses.

Right in front of the monster's mouth—in the place where Amethyst once stood—is a small, green gemstone.

Shock, horror and desperation tie into a knot in the pit of her artificial stomach. If Amethyst had also shape-shifted herself a heart, it would have stopped beating by now.

Steven, damn his heart, moves towards the creature at the same time she does. Acting on instinct, Amethyst summons another whip and lassos it around the tentacle about to hit Steven. He quickly summons a shield over his head as he ducks, plucking Peridot’s gem from the sand.

A spear whizzes past Amethyst’s head, lodging itself on the monster’s giant eye. As it howls in pain, Garnet jumps up from behind. She brings downs her gauntlets on its bulbous head with a heavy  _thump_. With one, final roar of defeat, It dissolves in a puff of smoke.

Amethyst sees it, but she doesn't care. She can hear Pearl rushing over, squawking worriedly all the way. From her peripherals, she can see Garnet bubbling the dark blue gem that was on the monster’s side.

The only thing that matters is the gem cradled in Steven’s hands.

Gems don't need air to live, but Amethyst feels like she can barely breathe.

"She's going to be fine," Garnet says. She dismisses her gauntlets and lays a comforting hand on Amethyst’s shoulder.

No sooner than the words come out of her mouth does the gemstone start to rise from Steven's hands. Limbs of light crystalise before her eyes. Soon enough, a fully formed Peridot lands on the ground. She falls on her face with an “oomph” and a distinct lack of grace, but Amethyst does not care about that.

“Peridot!” she yells at the same time Peridot screams her name. They run towards each other, meeting in the middle with a hug. Amethyst holds Peridot tightly, as if she might disappear again.

“Thanks,” she whispers into her ear.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Relief melts into Peridot’s tone as she mumbles her words into the crook of Amethyst’s neck.

Suddenly, Peridot stiffens and lifts her head to see Pearl and Garnet exchange an amused glance and Steven staring at them with a starry eyed expression. Peridot steps away from Amethyst and folds her hands behind her back. "I... am relieved that you all appeared to survive."

Amethyst snorts fondly. “My hero.” Her gaze turns somber. "Though, uh, probably don’t pull a Pearl and jump in front of any more monsters for me, okay, Peridactlyl?”  
  
She ignores Pearl’s indignant “hey!” and slings a arm over Peridot’s shoulders. “Let’s fight them  _together_."

A dark green blush spreads on Peridot’s face. She crosses her arms over her chest. “Yes, that seems to be the optimal course of action. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking there.”  
  
“You acted on instinct,” Garnet cuts in with a smile. “It reminds me of when Ruby saved Sapphire all those years ago.”  
  
_Ruby and Sapphire…?_  Amethyst blinks.  _Is Garnet saying—?_

“Aww, yeah! You guys are kinda like Ruby and Sapphire,” Steven pipes up. “You should totally fuse!”  
  
“I, um.” Peridot’s blush deepens. Amethyst thinks it’s cute. She should also probably save her before she poofs out of sheer embarrassment.

“We’ll fuse when we’re ready. Right, P-dot?”

She’s not talking about fusion, exactly.

But Peridot understands her perfectly. She smiles, radiant in the light of Beach City’s sun. “Yeah. We will.”


End file.
